


Hug

by AnonimaTraumada16



Category: One Piece
Genre: Psychological Drama, Un poco Au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10046270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonimaTraumada16/pseuds/AnonimaTraumada16
Summary: Nadie podía quitarle a una niña el hecho de desear algo luego.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One piece no me pertenece. El drabble sí.

* * *

 

**ℋᴜʛ**

* * *

Había un Sol brillante y hermoso en aquel instante que ocurrió. No era que ella lo pudiera ver, a menos que quisiera quedarse ciega. Aunque, eso parecía ser mejor que contemplar aquella desgracia a sus pies.

Sus piernas, raspadas y un poco sangrantes, ardían en sus rodillas ante el golpe antes dado. Su nariz picaba mientras sus ojos parecían humedecerse más de lo normal. Pero ella no quería esto, así que se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, sin ser la suficiente para que el mismo resultara lastimado. Sus puños, apretados, empuñados, estaban a cada costado de su cuerpo con la imagen de impotencia dada por sus hombros y espalda encorvada.

―¿Nami? ―la llamaron a sus espaldas. Pero ella no quiso voltear, no quiso que nadie la viera en esa situación. Era tonto: tonto, tonto, tonto. Mas no le importaba, su tristeza, su frustración, era reflejada por el luminoso Sol de aquella mañana. Quería correr, pero no quería abandonar su posición y la vista que le daba. No quería dejar de ver aquello que tanto le había costado hacer hecho trizas.

―¿Nami? ―una voz diferente pero igual de femenina que la otra (aunque más grave) se dejó oír a sus espaldas. Y entonces Nami supo que pronto verían el cómo ella estaba. Y harían preguntas, y verían a sus pies inevitablemente y fruncirían el ceño y comprenderían lo que sucedía. Y quizás, Bellemere-san le daría un abrazo, y le haría una tarta de mandarinas. Esas que a Nami tanto le gustaban. Y quizás Nojiko le ayudaría a reconstruir el roto mapa a sus pies. Aquel que con tantos días de concentración y esfuerzo había tardado en hacer de su hogar, de su isla. Podría incluso Genzo comprarle aquel libro de navegación que tanto quería y que siempre la encontraba a ella tratando de saquear de la tienda de la ancianita amable.

Así era su familia. Así era su hogar (Cocoyashi).

Pero eso no pararía su impotencia. Eso no pararía sus ganas de llorar incluso si todo se podía solucionar. Porque lo hecho, hecho estaba. La vista del mapa a sus pies, atravesado por unas cuantas piedras al tropezar en su regreso a casa, seguía allí. Se sorbió los mocos que le empezaron a salir con su nariz. Y entonces sintió una reconfortante mano en su hombro.

―¿Qué pasó, Nami?

Y entonces, Bellemere-san miraría por su hombro, vería y entendería la situación, y luego le dará un gran abrazo y le diría que todo se arreglaría.

Porque era predecible, porque Nami deseaba que pasara esto.

Ella quería un abrazo. Ella quería un "todo estará bien". ¿Qué más podía pedir, sino?  
  


 

 

 

 

 


End file.
